


【授权翻译】You hair is so soft …for a Scouser

by Susan_Mia131418



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vintage Carraville, You Have Been Warned, a little bit internalized homophobia a little ahead too, also beware the cheesy jokes, and also, forced room sharing, kinda graphic descriptions of minor injuries at the very end
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Mia131418/pseuds/Susan_Mia131418
Summary: 英格兰国家队迎来了一位新主帅，而像所有新主帅那样，他也带来了一个新的想法——这绝对肯定确实会把整支球队带回正轨。只不过这次的想法有点危险：鼓（强）励（制）球员们按协议结成室友。换句话说，这是一个难道国家队是苏联吗不然我干吗要和一个该死的利物浦佬做室友的AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your hair is so soft...for a scouser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295549) by [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/pseuds/blindbatalex). 

> 我来回馈大众了……
> 
> 抱歉这篇翻译拖了这么久才发上来……感觉距离我要授权已经过了好久哎呀 主要是手翻懒得打字2333
> 
> 总之渣翻 非常欢迎大家找茬挑刺 有什么问题务必告诉我！！！
> 
> 这是我看的第一篇Carraville欸 第一感觉是这种强制室友梗虽然俗套但放在这俩身上就真的还是很萌 看完以后就觉得整个故事都发展得非常合情合理 特别是大内喜欢上卡拉的过程就…特别自然而然水到渠成
> 
> 哎呀我好像废话太多了总而言之建议大家去看原文哦
> 
> 食用愉快！！！

国家队的新主帅让他们陷入了惶恐。预选赛必须赢下，但大家都对那个男人知之甚少。在训练和正式比赛间只剩三天的窘境下，单是想象他会在他们身上试验什么骇人的想法和战术就让人感到后怕。似乎每位英格兰主帅在上任时都会带来一种能将一切扳回正轨并最终促使他们赢得世界杯的“全新思想”，而加里甚至怀疑是否这次终于有人要他去踢前锋了。这或许还不是最疯狂的。

“至少你不用再听那个叫艾琳的女巫是怎么用法力帮你恢复肌肉抽筋的讲座了。”在他们停车时，大卫笑着说。可即使相隔数月，加里却能透过他轻松的微笑和落在眼梢的金发窥见玩笑背后的那份恐惧和不安。

是啊，至少你不用和一位会把你毫不犹豫扔进狼群的教练打交道。

一想到那些即将到来的、令人作呕的事，他浑身的血液就烧灼起皮肤，似乎将要穿透那薄薄的一层喷发出来。只需一个错误，那些一生中从未用脚尖触球的人，那些对你扛在肩上的责任和重担，对那几个微小的瞬间是如何成就或毁灭一场比赛一无所知的人，那些把审判你、怒斥你当作理所应当的义务的“陪审团”成员们，就会毫不留情地向你发出死亡警告。他们谴责你，或是把你视作嫉恨的对象，仅仅因为你是个踢得太他妈好的曼联球员。

这群智障。难道他们不明白在国家队就该抛下一切俱乐部的成见，齐心协力吗？

好在第一场比赛是客场。匈牙利的球迷大概会比自己人对他们友善些。尽管这只是因为加里对他们本地辱骂敌队的保留曲目一无所知。

大厅的公告栏前围满了高谈阔论的球员。他们毫不掩饰地尽情释放着自己的大嗓门，顺带配上覆盖范围极大的手势。加里和大卫本能地向人群靠近，好听听到底发生了什么大事。生姜几乎在同时发现了他们并转身走来。他紧皱的眉头即使拿斯科尔斯的标准来说也有些过了。

“你们听说了吗？”他飞快地问道。

加里感觉自己的胃就像在洗衣机里翻滚搅动一样不适。但无论这位新主帅为了让球队有所起色会做出多么荒唐的决定，他都准备好了。

“那个女巫回来了，是不是？而且这次讲座还是强制性的？”大卫半开玩笑地说。可他的笑容却压根没有蔓延进眼睛的趋势。加里产生了一种想要抱抱他的冲动——或是找个别的什么人揍一顿，又或许两者都需要。

“比那更糟。”

生姜继续说着什么，但加里已经无心再听了。毕竟在人群的另一头，利物浦后卫卡拉格正望向他们。这下好了，加里暗自想，我可以拥抱大卫然后揍杰米卡拉格一顿，简直完美。他毫不示弱地回瞪，尽量让自己眼里的挑衅意味再明显不过，逼视那个利物浦佬直到男人移开视线。

“你绝对，绝对不是认真的。”

加里的聚焦猛地回到他的朋友们身上，尤其是当他注意到大卫惨白的脸色时。“怎么了？”他急切地问道，对自己错过了这场谈话最重要的部分感到恼火，真是多亏了那个该死的——

“大卫要和索斯盖特住一间，”生姜皱着眉头机械地重复道，“我和因斯。待会儿一落地，领队就会让我们和所谓‘一般没有机会交流’的球员做室友，好让我们像个真正的团队一样紧密结合。”

该死的。

这听上去可比他已知的任何一个国家队计划都要糟，他本以为霍德尔让他们在比赛时都向逆时针奔跑以注入正能量已经够烂了。难怪生姜看上去想要杀人。

于是又一次，或许调侃对国家队来说即使不是唯一也是最好的调剂了。

怀着这种想法，加里放任自己的脸色柔和为一种近乎吃屎后保持的微笑。“所以你和Incey……”他缓缓地说，小心斟酌着字句，“呵，不知道如果Boss发现你边训练边哼YNWA会发生什么。说不定他会直接帮你递交转会申请呢。你知道的，Incey也曾经为我们踢球。”

然而生姜看上去似乎并没有心情开玩笑。加里不明白他的眉头从人体构造上讲怎么还能皱的更紧。他怒气冲冲地撇下他们走了。

“如果我是你，老哥，我会选择先看看自己的室友是谁再决定开不开玩笑。”菲尔露出一个略显神秘的微笑——老天，他从哪里冒出来的？接着他就跟着生姜消失了。

*

“你开什么国际玩笑？”加里用手指一遍遍地使劲抹着纸上的字迹，期盼那单词能重新排列成别的什么不那么令人作呕的东西。但它们没有。当加里试探性地把手移开时，上面仍然写着“加里内维尔-杰米卡拉格”。大卫在一旁偷笑。他显然已经度过了最初得知他指定室友的不应期。

“怎么了Gary?难道你害怕自己会回老特拉福德高唱VNWA吗？我相信Boss会理解的。”

加里恨恨地瞪着他。调侃在这一刻突然变得糟透了。

他和这个叫卡拉格的家伙一点儿也不熟。他很年轻，还没替国家队踢过一场国际比赛，加里只在替补时跟他一起训练过几次。他清楚地知道这货是个纯粹得不能更纯粹的利物浦佬，而这便意味着他和加里完全属于两个不同的世界。又或者说，在一个国家队他们会互相说“hi”，防守时会冲彼此大囔“我这儿有空档”或“回防”，然后回归到俱乐部那种无比健康的厌恶和不信任中的世界。

人们说两个男人产生爱情未免显得诡异。但如果你问加里，他会毫不犹豫地表示即使以最保守的眼光来看待同性恋，其诡异程度也不及把一个利物浦后卫和一个曼联右边后卫扔进同一间房做室友并指望他们能够“结合”的一半。

他闭上眼睛数到十，寻思自己如果因为揍了室友落得个被国家队开除的下场是否真有那么糟。至少他再也不用跟这些破事打交道了。

在他身边大卫已经开始哼那首见鬼的利物浦队歌了。

*

加里盯着那扇门，仿佛他能透过它窥见自己和一个利物浦佬共处一室四天后的惨状。“好吧，”他向后退了一步，视死如归般一把拉开了门，像给老师背诵课文一样僵硬地说，“鉴于我们是天生的死敌，我不喜欢你，你也不可能喜欢我，我知道现在这情况简直像个笑话，但也只能也凑合了。”

多亏了大卫紧贴着他并轻轻摩擦偶读小腿，他在来的飞机上奇迹般地恢复了理智。尤其是当他想到卡拉格为他们进了那么多个球后，加里就一点儿都不生气了。

得了吧Gaz,别对他那么抵触。那家伙赢下双红会至少得追溯到去年九月了。

卡拉格缓缓点了点头。显然他们罕见地在对这安排的厌恶上达成了共识。“只要你不打鼾。”

加里哼了一声。见鬼的，他当然不打。

这间房，准确来说是这家酒店都没有一点儿家的氛围，有的只是老旧得嘎吱作响的家具和隔音效果奇差的墙。走廊里传来队友毫无营养的寒暄，与空气净化器的杂音糊成一片。唯一让加里有所慰藉的是他从中辨别出了大卫的嗓音。谢天谢地他就住在隔壁。

加里把包扔到靠窗的那张床上，试图用包砸在床上的重响来宣示自己的主权。作为年长者，他当然有先挑床位的权利。卡拉格要是真想和他抢，那不如先打一架。但前者只是在随意扫视房间后把包顺从地放在了另一张床上，然后便开始从行李箱里胡乱翻找起换洗衣物。

反正他们也只会在训练和吃饭的间期待在这里，那样的时长倒还能够忍受。加里从不打无准备的仗，所以他明智地带来了眼罩和耳塞。我能挺过去的，他想。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以我们现在算什么，苏维埃共和国吗？”Gary从清一色毫无味道可言的鸡胸肉中抬起头来。谢天谢地新老大还没变态到让他们连吃饭都和那群利物浦佬凑在一起。“我不明白这样做的意义到底在哪！我们在场上说的话还少吗？老天，难道我和那个该死的Jamie Carragher 在同一间房里睡上两天就会突然变得如胶似漆了吗？”

Phil 的笑容显得有些过了。“将来的事谁说得准呢，Gaz.Scholesy最开始说起这事的时候你不是挺能接受的吗？”

Paul 在他身边点头，其上下摆动的幅度和频率让Gary 感受到了浓浓的幸灾乐祸。

“我先把话撂在这儿，”他假装什么也没看到，“下一步就是出台吃饭座位表。这事没完。到最后我们都得互称‘同志’。”他试图用一个蹩脚的俄语发音来增加自己赌气言论的可信度。

“我可以在赛后采访的时候叫你Gaz 同志，如果你真的这么想的话。想想那些媒体会怎么写！听上去就像个大新闻！”

“每日邮报会爱死它的。《红魔变身英格兰红军》。”

“《英格兰国家队铁幕缓缓升起》。”

“《共产主义或成为解决国家的内部矛盾的唯一途径》——”

David 和Phil 已经无可救药了。甚至连Paul 都沉浸在复仇的快感中无法自拔。Gary 只能咬紧牙关，忍受着他们放肆的调笑，努力让自己不说出什么可能会立刻后悔的话来。他恨恨地瞪着盘里的土豆，决定把它们当作泄恨的对象——至少这些熟透了的难吃淀粉不会像他的朋友一样拿他寻开心。

*

等他回到房间的时候已经很晚了。一片漆黑中只有电视屏幕散射的蓝绿色光束勾勒出Carragher 躺在床上的身影。他似乎正在看某场重播的匈牙利联赛。

我绝对，绝对不要和他说任何“晚安”之类的鬼话，Gary 坚决地想，我只需要快速地绕到自己的床上去，仅此而已。

可是老天，谁会在半夜三更看两个Gary 连名字都没听说过的球队的比赛重播啊？而且在踢到65分钟还0-0的情况下看得那么津津有味？！

我不会说一个字的，他想，我只需要——

“挺棒的比赛，不是吗？”

Carragher 从电视上收回目光，面无表情地看向他。利物浦人的眼神简直就像他刚在安菲尔德输了球而自己却还要故意走过去跟他握手似的。

Gary 真想活个圈圈诅咒自己。他妈的他就不该想七想八。

“我这叫为比赛做功课。现在场上可有好几个匈牙利国家队的。”Carragher 冷冷地说，用灰绿色的眼睛对Gary 发出死亡凝视，直到后者麻利地爬到床上，丢下一句“是你先挑起来的”嘟囔和怒气冲冲的背影。

忽然之间他开始有点想念那个女巫和她的肌肉魔法了。

*

当Gary 在第二天早上醒来，映入眼帘的第一件事物却是几乎全裸的Carragher 时，他终于意识到了事情的严重性。利物浦人正大摇大摆地从浴室里走出来，浑身上下唯一的遮蔽物只有挂在腰上的那条摇摇欲坠的毛巾。细小的水珠悬在他略显苍白的皮肤和精瘦但健壮的上身（而且老天啊，瞧瞧那修长的腿），使之在清晨阳光的照射下变得格外诱人。的确，他腹部蜿蜒的疤痕和过细的手臂未免有所缺憾，但恰恰让一切更加真实而美好。Gary 在床上不自然地扭了几下，差一点没摔下来。

操。

想让一个同性恋在更衣室或球场上保持冷静，唯一的窍门就是永远不要盯着某些人或物看太久，尽量用最快的速度换好衣服，然后把自己隐藏在场上都会发生的拥抱和勾肩搭臂的常规操作下。但那真的太累了——总会无意识地长时间凝视一个人的六块腹肌，在每次身体接触时几乎迷失自己，甚至神经质地计较每个拥抱的力度。而最令人窒息的莫过于这些念头成为你入睡前的最后意识和醒来后脑海里第一个蹦出的画面。

和David 做室友时，至少他不用在入睡前辗转反侧。David 知道。他甚至知道Gary 对他那份淡淡的、不同寻常的情愫。可他还是在每场重要比赛前滑进Gary 的被窝，将他圈进一个充满保护欲的怀抱。他总是在捕捉到Gary 微妙的目光时调笑自己帅气的面容。  
正因如此，这么多年来Gary 从不用刻意计算和David 的拥抱时长。他为拥有这个帅气的直男朋友感动幸运，让Gary 能在他面前放送地做回自己。

这大概就是为什么他现在完全无法保持冷静的原因，他想。他从来没有做过这方面的准备——一睁眼看到的第一个人是Carragher 而非David .

更何况Gary 连掩饰的余地都没有了——他们并不身处球场或更衣室。

他能感受到自己正变得跟熟了的甜菜一样红。另一边，Carragher 已经拾起了干净的衣物。他垂下了眼睑，嘴唇冷峻地抿成一条线，接着便快步走进了浴室，看上去似乎被冒犯了。

操。

Gary 一把将被单蒙在脸上，祈祷它能掩盖住自己的呻吟。但从这家酒店的星级来看，其可能性简直微乎其微。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回房间那段真的戳笑点（不要问我为什么
> 
> 其实感觉这篇很戳我的一个点就是它没有把同性恋这个问题单纯用某个私设回避掉 大内的心路历程就…真的很真实了


End file.
